


Demolition Lovers

by Sherlock_and_other_sundries



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jim goddamit, Jim you creepy dick, THAT KILLS PEOPLE JIM, and they say romance is dead, bitch please JIM is fabulous, i forgot about this, it's rude, oh shit, omfg puns, puns, stop putting bags over people's heads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_and_other_sundries/pseuds/Sherlock_and_other_sundries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em' tried to forget the darkness, she tried to forget the torture, the blood.. And most of all she tried to forget him.<br/>When she is dragged back into the darkness by a pair of dangerous brown eyes and a Westwood suit chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME

It all started on a Sunday morning, well, technically, years before that.. Because that was when she met him, but we'll start on the Sunday.

Em' woke up suddenly, her black hair sticking up at gravity defying angles and her oversized band shirt riding up her slim body. Growling angrily, she picked her vibrating phone up and opened the recently received text:

'We need to talk -JM'

The woman shuddered and winced quietly, everyone dreads those four words no matter how invincible they are. She ignored the text. Her first mistake.

A few days later, Em's closest friend, Katie, called her  
"I'm picking you up in two hours, don't protest you stupid bint"  
Em' snorted at the 'affectionate' nickname Katie had picked for her  
"Fine.. I don't trust you, bitch, but fine.."  
Katie chuckled before hanging up.

Em' rolled her eyes before taking a shower, when she got out she pulled on a black v-neck shirt and some black skinny jeans, after getting dressed she put on some eyeliner and dark lipstick.

At seven o'clock the girls got a taxi to one of the many sad, almost empty pubs in their area.  
"I brought you here so you could taste disappointment and feel guilty about your life!" The blonde chirped and smiled brightly, leading her unimpressed friend into the gloomy building.  
"Wow, thanks for that", Em' rolled her eyes and pushed her short companion into a doorway "Noodle head".

A beautiful set of dangerous dark eyes met with Em's green for half a second, before she was pushed into a wall by Katie "Fuck! What was that for?!" Em' growled and brushed herself off "Calm down, I was just getting you back! What's wrong..?" She asked, concerned for her spooked friend.  
"Nothing.." Em' sighed and sat on a bar stool "I just thought I saw someone.." "An ex?" Katie raised an eyebrow, getting her friend to laugh a little "An ex boss, nothing more" She shrugged and tried to look over Katie's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the chap who looked very much like the man she'd been avoiding for three years. "Oi!" Katie jumped up and waved her arms in the air "Tonight's about us! Not some guy in a suit!"

Em' huffed theatrically "If you say so!" She giggled and started drinking her beer, trying her best to forget about him. Again.

-Three hours later-

Em' stumbled out of the pub and giggled to herself about how she had punched a man who called himself Sebastian's expression when she punched him straight on the nose for flirting with her friend. She was shortly kicked out.  
As she staggered for her house she stopped dead, her hairs stood up and she looked around to see.. Nothing. She turned back around and whistled to herself, before a bag was put over her head. She cried out when she heard a familiar Irish drawl and felt his breath against her neck "Did you miss me?"

 


	2. You know what they do to guys like us in prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> would you marry me?  
> Would you bury me?  
> Would you carry me to the end?

Em' shuddered, causing Moriarty to chuckle "No need to be afraid, killer, we're practically lovers~!" He smirked and traced lines on her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps on the exposed skin. "Now, kitten, I'm going to take this unflattering sack off your pretty little head, and we're going to get into a taxi like a normal couple, understand?" Em' nodded and blushed whilst the bag was being pulled off "Good girl".

When she saw him she had to hold back from gasping, he looked exactly the same as he did when they said their last goodbyes. His perfect eyebrows raised a little and he scanned her body with his dangerous dark eyes, his soft lips pursed.

The woman cleared her throat and straightened up a little, she had been leaning against him "You look well" she said in a formal, clipped manner  
"Well? I'm fabulous, perfect.. And what did you call it? Sexy?" He smirked as she blushed a startling colour of red "Shut the fuck up" She growled, forgetting her previously polite mannerisms. Her last thought was 'Bollocks' before she was knocked unconscious.

The dark haired woman woke up slowly, her whole body was sore and it hurt to sit up. When she opened her eyes she frowned almost immediately, noticing she was in a bed with black satin sheets.  
Jim strolled in with bacon and eggs on a plate "Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey~!" He almost sung. Em' rolled her eyes and suppressed a groan "I'm trying to be healthy". The consulting criminal huffed and put his hands in his hips in a theatrical manner "Wakey Wakey vegetables and sadness, is that okay?"

Em' held eye contact for a good few seconds before bursting into a fit of giggles, Moriarty frowned and looked at her as if she were the mad one.

"I need you"

Em's giggling stopped abruptly and she bit her lip until she drew blood, wondering what to say to the criminal's statement, she had been waiting a long time to hear him say that.  
Jim's eyes widened as he realised what she was thinking "I need you to work for me again.. I didn't mean-"  
Em' refrained from sighing and nodded "Yeah, um.. That's what I thought.. But I can't, James, I promised I wouldn't kill again".

"What would it take for you to become fun again? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" He roared and shook her furiously, before composing himself again and glaring straight into the woman's clear green eyes.

Em' frowned at her conflicted emotions, on one hand, he was a maniac mass murder with extreme blood lust and a lack of care towards human life, but on the other he was incredibly hot when angered and it would be oh so easy to just brush her lips against his...

Jim rolled his eyes and kissed her roughly, Em' released an animalistic growl and grabbed at his hair, they broke apart at the same moment "Em? Be a dear and work with me?"

"Are you bribing me with sex?" She narrowed her eyes and cocked her head "Of course I'll work for you-"  
"I said /with/ me, not for me"  
"Yes, but you meant work for me"  
Jim chuckled and rolled his eyes "You know me too well, Killer".

Before Em' could retort the criminal's lips were crushed against her's again, his tongue brushed over her lips and she allowed him access, their tongues battled and, of course, Jim always wins.

His hands brushed over her body, leaving trails of Fire where his hands had been, one hand settled at her breast and the other on her thigh. 'Em immediately pulled Jim's blazer and tie off, she pulled back for a few seconds to admire a dishevelled Jim before kissing him again. Next to go were the suit pants and the shirt. James pulled the dark haired woman's shirt, jeans and bra off, then he left a trail of kisses from her collar bone to her breast, he bit her nipple to hear her cry out in both pleasure and pain. Em' rubbed Jim's semi erect cock through his red pants and Jim slapped her hands before pulling the only barrier left between the both of them off. The consulting criminal smirked and tangled his hand in the woman's hair, leading her head towards his cock "You will suck until I tell you when to stop". Em' nodded and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, before slowly taking most of his length into her wet mouth and massaging his sac with her small hands. Once he felt himself nearing his climax Jim pulled her head away and immediately placed himself at his employee's entrance, he found her small bundle of nerves with his left hand and started his assault on her clit, she panted and bit her lip to hold back the moans as he slid himself into her wet pussy "Fuck!" He moaned and grabbed the headboard, thrusting roughly. Soon his thrusts became erratic and as Em's walls convulsed around him he released into her. Em' relaxed as Jim pulled the blankets over the both of them "I'd kill for you" She murmered.


	3. Life On The Murder Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's kill tonight,  
> Let's kill tonight,  
> Show them all you're not the ordinary type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be appreciated and loved an cherished.
> 
> Yay! Murder!

Em' woke up a few hours and later and huffed at the cold, empty bed. Jim had left without a trace.

A loud knock startled the dark haired woman and she jumped out of bed, wrapping the blankets around her "Hello?" She called out and a blonde haired and blue eyed man opened the door "Please don't punch me" he sniggered, as she realised he was the man flirting with Katie from the previous night.. The man she had hit square in the nose. Em' blushed and covered her face with her hair "Shit, sorry.. Sebastian, is it?" The alarmingly masculine man nodded silently and handed her a carrot "Vegetables and sadness, as promised by the boss" he chuckled.  
Em' rolled her eyes and smiles politely at Sebastian "You work for him..?" She enquired, biting her lip "Hm.. He says I work with him, but we all know that's bullshit" He snorted and winked at the small woman, before leaving.

Em' smirked and munched on her carrot in silence, she would be having words with James once he got back.

The consulting criminal opened the door half an hour later and leaned in the doorway until she noticed him, she jumped up again and blushed at the sight of him in a new black suit and tie "Have you ever heard of knocking?" She smirked, full of confidence, "Have you ever heard of a thing called 'Making up your own lines and stopping the clichés?" James smirked back, his eyes meeting her's.  
He threw a previously unopened box onto the bed they had shared "Get dressed, we're going to kill tonight".  
Adrenaline surged through the woman as his words sunk in, everything was happening so fast. Suppressing all negative thoughts, Em' darted into the en suite and had a quick shower, once she was dry she put on the sophisticated black dress that matched her boss's suit perfectly, and some incredibly unsophisticated black converse, which would be better than heels if she needed to run anywhere. After dressing, she put some simplistic winged eyeliner on and a subtle shade of lipstick.  
Em' froze as she felt a pair of hands on her waist "You look better than average, killer" The criminal kissed her neck and nibbled her earlobe, whilst reaching for her hand to give her her gun of choice, a Glock G21 Gen4, she gasped and squealed whilst turning around "Damn, Jim! This is amazing! I love it!" She giggled and pecked him on the cheek, the criminal wiggled his eyebrows and looked down at her "You missed". Em' snorted and kissed him softly, their tongues brushed against each other before they pulled away "You do realise you just quoted elf, right?"

The unoriginal and dull black car pulled up at the curb, and the unnoticeable couple stepped out together, and into a throng of samey people.

The consulting criminal leaned down to whisper something in his sniper's ear "Meet me at the top of the stairs in half an hour, I have to meet someone". James brushed his lips against her's and left to find a curly haired man with changeable eyes and an ex-military boyfriend. Em' rolled her eyes at her employers abrupt departure and helped herself to canapés, refusing the alcohol to help her mind stay clear, she couldn't let emotions get in the way of what she was about to do. -Twenty five minutes later- Em' met Jim on top of the stairs at the time he had requested and they looked out at the ball whilst talking about the kill "Who's my target?" Em' enquired curiously, cocking her head as she asked the question, "One of my ex clients.. He was a thieving, lying, bastard and you'll be doing everyone a favour by putting a bullet in his brain" He drawled in his beautiful accent, making the conversation seem casual to any people passing by. Em' nodded once, "Show him to me" she bit her lip and sat on the bannister whilst James pointed out a man with a shock of black, scruffy hair and wide eyes. Soon after she wasps sing said man into a private room by the hand "We really shouldn't be doing this~" she giggled and pushed him against a wall, L, the dark haired lawyer reached towards her and nibbled on her bottom lip as she pulled out her lightweight gun, before he had a chance to react he was dead. It was a clean, easy kill. No emotions, no problems.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT DONE YET


End file.
